


Never Wild

by Nirvana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Midsummer Night's Dream reference, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland setting, Appearance of Twins, Confused!Stiles, Confusion, Exotic Forest Landscape, Hatter!Derek, M/M, Mentions of Kali, Riddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana/pseuds/Nirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stlinski doesn't mean to follow that goddamn rabbit into the garden his Aunt Kali had been growing.  It's just.. his father didn't want to spend time with him, and he was curious why the hell was there a fucking rabbit in Beacon Hills?! So now he tumbles down a hole and ends up in Neverwild.. what the hell are the odds?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for sometime. Please if you see any mistakes point them out. I really do love Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland, then I do anyone else's perception of it. Please feel free to comment on something you didn't quite understand or get a grasp on.  
> Enjoy :*

         "What... are you doing?" Stiles asks curiously leaning over and looking down at his father's blueprints that have been scattered on the picnic blanket. 

         "For some strange reason,  we've got to remodel the ship. There have been to many mishaps that have occurred." John says as he bites into his sandwich.  Stiles nods and looks up at the  sky. "You wanna walk around?"

        He gives his father puppy dog eyes. "I mean.. you only get to vist twice a month. Let's see how much the garden has changed since the last you've visited. " Stiles says standing up to tower over his now shoulder hunched in deep thought father.

            John smiles sadly before taking a sip of coffee.  "Sorry son,  I'm getting ready  to ship out tomorrow morning. The materials needed for the repairs are not in Beacon Hills " Stiles sighs  sadly and nods softly.

                  " O-Okay Dad, I understand.  I'm gonna look around,  Kali has been gardening a lot.  I want to go admire what she's done. He smiles cheerfully while blinking away the pricks of tears and walks away from his father.

                  He starts up the hill that will lead him into the beautiful garden his Aunt Kali took over after the death of his mother. The garden was a safe haven for little Stiles. He and his mother would play hide and seek for hours on end. She was his favorite person.

                 Stiles shakes his head as if trying to shake the memories away.  Kali has added to the garden everyday for the last ten years Claudia has been deceased.  Stiles sniffles at the memory of watching his mother wither away from the cause of the venomous cancer. 

         Stiles face goes blank as he spots a strange creature fretting. He watches the creature before he enters the maze,  "My god! My god! The queen! The queen! She'll have my head! The tarts... oh gosh I must get the tarts! 

                   Stiles blinks a few times before running after the rabbit?!  What the hell was a rabbit doing in Beacon Hills? ! He thought as he dash to catch up to the creature. As he runs into the view of the rabbit he clears his throat.  
"Excuse me, where are you going Mr. Rabbit? 

              The little creature turns around swiftly and his eyes widen. "I-I-I sir am no Mr . Rabbit.  My name is Isaac Lahey, the head of the queen's castle. I haven't anytime to dilly daddle I've got to go and look for the queen's tarts."

                   Stiles eyes widen. "Okay Mr.Lahey, may I help you find these tarts for your-" Stiles stifles a laugh 'red queen'. Isaac scoffs. "Boy this is no laughing matter,  the red queen is dangerous,  cunning, manipulative and highly more intelligent then anyone in Neverwild."

            Stiles purses his lips. "This is all the more reason for me to help you."  
Isaac shakes his head.  "She'll know you helped.  Her tarts aren't a laughing matter! As the head of her castle I must bring her the tarts myself."

                  Stiles shakes his head. "Dude we have pop-tarts up in the house. I could help if you allow me to come along. " He says showing off a shit eating grin, and crossing his arms delicately over his chest.

         Isaac nods in frustration.  "Alright! Just hurry, there isn't much time." Stiles does a small victory dance until he remembers last night chorus, sighing he looks at Isaac with saddened features.  "D-Dude, don't be mad but... I forgot that last night we cleaned out the pantry and the pop-tarts were thrown away." Isaac sighs in annoyance and hops away.

        Stiles runs after him, his long lithe limbs flying in all different directions.  As he reaches up to Isaac, the rabbit disappears into a hole. Stiles skids to a top before his forehead and the truck of the tree can become best friends.  He looks down at the gaping hole in the root of the tree and his eyesbrows rise. 

           Just before he can get down on and inspect the giant hole, a rugged looking man appears from behind the tree. "Oh my.. what a pretty boy you are! Hatter is my name, sewing  for the Queens were my game. Derek Hatter; I am he and he is me." He takes his hat off before bowing. A small Dormouse climbs up the mans arm. "Do you think he is he?" She asks. "Oh! Would you quiet Lydia?!" The mouse huffs in angry and glares at Stiles. 

        
       Stiles blinks erratically at the two. "Uh.. I-I'm Stiles Stilinski and I'm very concerned.  I think I may be going mad." Derek laughs hysterically as does Lydia before they both look down at the the hole and then hop in. Stiles gasp in confusion,  he leans over the hole and before he realizes it he falls in.

-

    As Stiles fell he notice that there were things that seem to be tumbling down with him.  A grand piano, long dinner table with matching chairs.  He even saw portraits dating back to the 15th century. 

     After a few minutes Stiles grew tiresome and tried to make his make his way upward and this is when the speed of his drop into the hole increased until he was finally dropped into this beautifully designed room with only one door to exit out of. 

            On a near by table Stiles picks up a small key  that he stuffs in his pocket and a piece of cake with the words "Eat Me" neatly scripted . His stomach growls with the intent on being heard.  Stiles assumes the purpose of the cake is to fill him after the long agonizing trip, he hastily eats the entire piece of cake.  
            
             Swallowing the last bit of cake Stiles looks down at his hands which are growing incredibly small.  He tries to shoulder his slipping t-shirt but, it seems not to being working because the shirt has pretty much turned into a gown and his pants are a puddle around his ankles. 

       Stiles runs toward the door latching onto the knob and tries to open it when his eyes widen at the key hole, running over to his puddle of pants he digs around the ginormous pockets until he finds the key.  

     The key is now to big in tiny Stiles palm, this realization makes he curse like a sailor until a bottle appears out of thin air underneath the table. He huffs and shakes his head as he climbs out of his puddle pants and under the table.  

     The small bottle isn't labeled with anything except the words "Drink Me" written on a tag. Stiles takes a sip of the mysterious drink while clutching tightly at the key.  He begins to stretch up to the ceiling. 

        For a brief moment Stiles thinks to stab himself with the now miniature bottle of mysterious liquid, until he notices another piece of cake on the table.  Stiles picks up the small cake and takes a little bite out of the dessert.

    As he shrinks once more he feels the size of the key and runs over to the door, pulling the shirt gown on his shoulder Stiles places the key into the hole and slowly turns. As he stares into the multicolored world,  Stiles mouth falls wide open in astonishment.  "What the hell?!"

       Two fairly handsome twin boys walk up toward Stiles. "Stop it! You are not he and  I am not I!" One of them shouts, the other looks down with a frustrated sigh. "If I not he, then who is me?!" He mumbles.Stiles clears his throat as he walks through the door. "Um, maybe I can help you two." The boys glare at Stiles before glancing back at one another and nodding in unison.  

        Stiles looks at them curiously, thinking 'Hope these guys aren't the little girls from the shinning' he swallows slowly.  "What is your name?" He asks the first twin boy. "My name good sir, is Aiden. I am that merrier wander of the night." 

      Stiles nods completely flabbergasted.  The boys shakes his head and smiles small at Stiles. "I'm Ethan. I am he and that be me." Aiden who Stiles believes to be the oldest out of the two balls up his fist. "You are wrong!  That is not who you be!" Before, Stiles can interject the Dormouse who is called Lydia he remembers climbs down from a exotic tree.

               Lydia glances at Ethan & Aiden with a disapproving look. "You two are idiots. This clearly isn't Stiles Stilinski. Now run along. " The boys scamper away from Stiles and Lydia.  She turns to look at him and Stiles eyebrow raises curiously.  "Where the hell am I?!" Lydia laughs like a mad woman before straightening herself.  "My dear boy.. you do not know? You my love are in... Neverwild"

            

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the beginning. I'm looking for a beta and or co-author. Please if you are interested just comment and I will get back with you in my earliest convenience.
> 
>  Oh And This is 
> 
> [My tumblr](http://bleedingwordsontopaper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
